Haruka So Far
by Sakine Haruka
Summary: Saat cinta pertama pergi dan kembali.


Haruka ~So Far~

By Sakine Haruka

Cast : Haruka Nanase and OC (Mizune Yuri)

Summary: Cinta pertama yang sudah pergi dan bertemu lagi.

Rate: T

Disclamer: semua bukan punya Author. Author punya cerita sama OC.

Story Begin..

3

2

1...

Aku melihatmu saat kau melompat dari_ start board_ menuju kolam. _Angle_ lompatanmu seperti lumba-lumba yang berenang bebas di laut. Melihatmu berenang seperti air yang menjadi sahabatmu. Aku mengingatmu saat kita satu klub dahulu. Mungkin, ah, kau tak mengingatnya karena aku di klub renang perempuan. "Aku hanya berenang gaya bebas," kata-katamu yang masih terngiang di telingaku dan sahabat dekatmu.

Sekarang aku berhenti. Berhenti berenang bersamamu. Walau kita mempunyai persamaan yaitu tidak tertarik dengan _time_. Aku sudah menemukan mimpiku sebagai ahli bahasa Inggris, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku. Setelah kelulusan SMA-ku.

Kudengar berita tentangmu. Kau nekat berenang di laut yang dalam keadaan badai. Saat itu aku menangis, aku belum menyatakan perasaanku tentangmu. Apa itu menyukaimu atau sebaliknya, tidak. Sudah terlambat menyatakan perasaan ini. Saat itu, sudah, ah, kau terlihat seperti melakukan bunuh diri. "Ah, itu kah dirimu?" Tanyaku dalam hati. "Apa kau selemah itu, sampai kau melakukan hal-hal seperti pengecut? Jawab aku, Haru!" Beribu pertanyaan menghujam otakku. Ah, mungkin kau frustasi karena kau belum menemukan mimpimu sendiri? Itu tidak masalah. Aku berharap kau tenang di atas sana.

Kami melihatmu sudah dalam bentuk jasadmu saja. Tidak ada lagi tatapan datar darimu, dan tidak bisa melihat mata _sapphire_-mu lagi yang berbinar-binar ketika kau melihat air. Yang kami lihat hanya wajah tidurmu yang tenang itu. Saat menuju tempat pengkremasian kami hanya menangis tidak kuat melihat sahabat kami lagi.

Saat aku melihat laut untuk terakhir kita bertemu. Mengingatkanku setiap melihat air kau akan melepas pakaianmu kecuali pakaian renangmu. Hahahaha...kau memang sahabat yang sangat unik dan menarik itu. Kini kau sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Aku menulis surat kecil untukmu, sahabat kecilku. Pernyataan cinta pun kutuliskan di surat itu. Hal-hal yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu saat kau masih hidup. Aku memasukan gulungan itu kedalam botol. Aku menyesal belum menyatakan ini semua ini saat kau hidup. Ku dengar mitos "jika surat itu mengalir di laut, keinginanmu akan terkabul". Apa itu sampai harapanku kepadamu?

"_Yuuki no ochita setsuna no naka de_

_Inochi wa sakebu koko ni iru_

_Soshite inoru yo kono tenobashite_

_Kogareru basho e reach for seventh night"_

~Saki Fujita –Crystal Quartz~

Aku menyanyi lagu itu sambil menangis membawa surat di botol itu. Aku berharap kita bersama lagi. Doaku akan mengkristal. Apakah itu sampai padamu? Cinta pertamaku.

~END~

Epilog

Aku melihat foto ketika kami SMA. Kami terlihat gembira, kecuali seseorang dengan tatapan datar itu. Seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata _sapphire_-nya, serta tatapan _poker face_. "Kau?!" Teriak kami bersamaan. Apa ini mimpi atau dia hanya _dopplanger_ Haru saja. Oh,ya aku sudah lulus dan aku kembali ke tanah airku. Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah dulu saat SMA. "Haru-chan!" Aku memeluknya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya begitu lah."

"Aku menyukaimu Mizune."

"kalau begitu aku juga."

Aku berharap ini terjadi selamanya. Aku tidak memikirkanya dia darimana asalnya. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang dia di sini bersamaku.

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mata aruki saga shiteiru"_

~BoA – Every Heart~

~True end~

A/N

Fyuuh, sudah selesai. Awalnya bikin plotnya hanya 30 menit dari tadi malam. Terus diketik ulang malah sedikit lebih baik. Aku terinspirasi sama Haru yang di episode 11 soal dia nggak menemukan impiannya, jadi membelok deh jadi aneh gini. Terus inspirasi juga dari lagu Aitai dari GUMI, Regret Message dari Kagamine Rin, Crystal Quartz dari Saki Fujita, Sayonara, Arigatou dari Kamui Gakupo, Close To You dari Lily, dan If dari Megurine Luka. Kebanyakan Vocaloid sih. Kali ini saya menistakan Haruka bukan Luka-chan atau Gak-kun (GakuLuka: *pesta*) hahahaha. *Lihat kalender* Eh sudah tanggal 1 Februari, sebentar lagi Rin-chan. Otanjobi Omedetou Matsuoka Rin-san!

Hahahaha meskipun ini pertama kali aku buat FF Free! Tapi aku suka Free! Sejak 1 bulan lalu. Kebetulan suami saya *suami author berapa banyak sih?* Haru-chan di situ. Tenang gue pindah fandom sebentar ke Free! Dan author belum siap keluar dari Vocaloid karena Gakupo sudah menarik saya masuk ke sana. Hahaha. Minta maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai EYD atau typo. Terima kasih sudah membaca FF yang sangat singkat karena lagi _writer block_ banget. Minta maaf ya.

RnR please.

Jaa nee...

Sakine Haruka


End file.
